SasukexNaruto
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Will Naruto gain his christmas wish or will his most important person ignore he confession? read more to find out.


**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I do not own Naruto...or Sasuke cause if I did...well there'd be much more yaoi between the two of them hehe.

**A/N:** In this, they having gone through the whole Sasuke going to Orochimaru after being bitten and cursed thing so in a way this is an alternate reality...but not fully...and they are about 15 years old.

"I love you Sasuke."

Those four words hit Sasuke square in the face. Those four words have replayed in his mind for the last 5 hours. Right now, Sasuke was sitting in his bedroom, staring at the clear blue sky which reminded him of Naruto's eyes. He was thinking of what had occured 5 hours ago.

--------------------**Flashback-----------------**

Sasuke leaned back against the bridge, Team 7's usual meeting place. Across from him was Naruto, falling asleep while waiting for their teammate and their always late sensei. Although they didn't have long to wait for their female teammate.

"Sasuke-kun!" Both boys turned to the sound, a head of bubblegum pink hair came into view.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted with a fox-like grin but was ignored by the pink kunoichi as she latched herself onto her dear Sasuke like a leech.

"How are you this morning, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." was the reply she recieved

"Hey Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me after training?"

"No."

"Aww, why not? Sasuke-kun,"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Hey Sakura-chan, why do you always pay attention to that teme for? I'll gladly go out with you," Naruto shouted in his usual loud voice.

"Shut up! Naruto, I don't like you, you are nothing compared to my Sasuke-kun!"

"I know I'm nothing compared to Sasuke, because Sasuke is so perfect but you know what, when I become Hokage you'll have no choice but to respect me!"

"Yes, yes, we all know about your dream," Sakura rolled her eyes "Where is Kakashi-sensei?" right on cue, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, I was helping a dolphin find it's home..."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, pointing accusingly at their late sensei.

"Okay, today we are sparring, Sakura you're with me, Sasuke you're with Naruto,"

"What!? Why am I always with the teme!?"

"Naruto!" Sakura bashed Naruto on the head "Don't call Sasuke-kun that!"

"Itai! Itai, Itai, Sakura-chan that hurt," Naruto whined loudly

"Serves you right!"

"Come on Sakura, Naruto go with Sasuke,"

"Fine," Naruto begrudingly followed the ice prince to a clearing.

"Are you ready dobe?" Sasuke smirked

"Yes, are you ready to have your ass kicked by the future Hokage!?"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"And don't call me that teme!"

"Hn, no Baka,"

"Dekachin!" Sasuke and Naruto took a defensive stance, each holding a kunai. As usual, Naruto was the first to attack, throwing kicks and punches at Sasuke who blocked each and every one of them. They carried on like this like for what seemed like hours, in reality it was only half and hour. Eventually they began to wrestle like 7 year olds. Naruto managed to pin Sasuke down, Sasuke, however allowed Naruto to stay sitting on his hips as he was lost in the oceans known as Naruto's eyes. There was nervousness, fear and another emotion swimming in Naruto's blue orbs that Sasuke couldn't name. Without breaking eye contact, Naruto lowered his head until he was barely an inch from Sasuke's nose. Their breath mingled as both their hearts quickened in pace. Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt Naruto press his lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss, unlike the accidental one on the first day of the academy. For some reason, when Naruto pulled away, Sasuke felt sad from the lack of contact.

"I love you teme," Naruto muttered as he got off of Sasuke.

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke asked while dusting off his clothes.

"I said, I love you Sasuke."

"W-what?" to say Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement but he is an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't show their emotions so easily so Sasuke kept his cold, emotionless mask on not realising the effect it was about to have on the blonde dobe.

"Heh, who was I kidding, no one could love a demon like me," Naruto's eyes became pools of hurt as tears fell down his whiskered cheeks. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto was running away.

**------------End of Flaskback----------------**

So that's what happened 5 hours ago that now has Sasuke feeling rather guilty, confused and had an aching heart.

'He loves me, the blonde dobe loves me,' Sasuke thought as he watched the clear sky turn grey 'When he kissed me, I felt my stomach do backflips, why? I don't love the dobe, do I?' The sky let go of the rain it was trying to hold back. Sasuke continued to watch the rain unaware somewhere else in Konoha, a blonda haired boy sat on a swing also watching the rain. Naruto ignored the rain as he felt his heart ache against his chest after being rejected by the one person he ever loved. After some time, Naruto went back to his small apartment for some much needed ramen and sleeo, ready to fce the next day.

Naruto woke up to a bright, sunny day. Graoaning, he got up to get ready to face the day and...Sasuke. He groaned again before stepping into the shower.

Sasuke was already at the bridge, dreading the time when Naruto arrives. Just as the blonde dobe appeared in his mind, he spotted a blonde boy dressed in bright orange, slowly making his way towards the bridge. Lifting his head slightly, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke's breath hitched again as he noticed the sadness in Naruto's eyes. His heart accelerated as the dobe walked passed him. Damn it! He was an Uchiha, he shouldn't be feeling like this, especially not for Naruto. Said blonde dobe ignored him and continued to sit at the edge of the bridge, overlooking the crystal clear water rush downstream. Now Sasuke was getting worried, no hello, no insult, no nothing, this wasn't normal for Naruto. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something was interrupted by a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed as he once again latched herself onto his arm. "Sasuke-kun, are you excited about christmas?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied while looking at his dobe look sad and lonely. Wait, his dobe? Since when did Naruto become his? and why won't Sakura leave him alone? These questions constantly replayed in his mind. Sasuke stared at Naruto as he blocked out Sakura's annoying voice, she was talking about something Ino had said the other day or something along those lines.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" she asked, only just realising the annoying blonde hadn't said hello or good morning to her or tried to get on a date with her.

"Over there," Sasuke pointed at the unusually quiet figure watching the water, Sakura walked over to where Sasuke pointed.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted but got no response "Naruto? Hey, are you okay?" Sakura kneeled next to the blonde who had yet to look at her "Naruto! Why are you ignoring me!? Naruto what's wrong? You're not acting like your normal obnoxious, loud self, tell me, what's wrong?" This time Naruto looked at her, his eyes seemed duller than normal and they held such sadness that Sakura physically gasped.

"Nothing is the matter Sakura, so stop acting like you're worried about me. You're just like everyone else, only pretending to care when really you hate me because i'm alive."

"What? N-no you're w-wrong, i-i do care..."

"Save it. I only wanted to be accepted by one person, but that person..." Naruto trailed off as he looked Sasuke who was watching with interest at their conversation "Doesn't matter, seems I was made to be alone for christmas, guess I won't be getting my wish after all, sorry if I worried you Sakura-chan, go back over to Sasuke. You shouldn't have bothered with me at all, Merry Christmas." and with that said, Naruto resumed his place on the floor, watching the water silently, sadness in hs eyes. Sakura, slowly made her way back over to Sasuke who had heard the whole conversation.

"Well that was weird, I'm sure he's fine so anyway, what are you doing after training Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked after latching herself back on his arm.

"No," Sasuke answered, not taking his eyes off Naruto

"How did you know what I gonna ask?"

"Cause you ask me every single day, now leave me alone," Sasuke said coldly, sending her the Uchiha death glare before returning to watch Naruto.

"Oh okay," Sakura let go off Sasuke's arm but stayed near him. As he looked at him, she noticed his eyes were always fixed on Naruto. A pregnant silence engulfed them, Sasuke not saying anything like always, Naruto being usually quiet and Sakura staying quiet not wanting to disturb the tense air between the three of them.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, i found a cat on my way here so out of good nature, I went to find it's owner..." Kakashi said from within the smoke that he appeared in,

"Liar!" only Sakura shouted this time, Kakashi looked over at Naruto as he pulled out his little orange book: come, come paradise.

"Naruto come over here please," he said while he began to read from where he left off from, Naruto got up and joined the the group without complaining, without a word which was very strange. "Here," Kakashi handed each of them a christmas card, "I'm giving you 2 weeks off for the holidays, Merry Christmas," his visible eye turned into a cresent shape showing he was now currently smiling under his mask.

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei," Sakura smiled as she opened her card. After opening her card, she pulled out her own set of cards and handed one to each of the males.

"Why thank you Sakura, have a good break, see ya!" Kakashi disappeared in another puff of smoke. Naruto opened his card from Kakashi, there was a message in there, it said: I can tell you like him. I can also tell that you told him, don't be so hard on yourself. He was just shocked that you like him like that, cheer up. right, I'm off to go read icha icha paradise and play with my dolphin...happy holidays, Kakashi.

Naruto smiled a little after reading his message, he then opened Sakura's card, inside was just a normal message saying happy holidays from Sakura, in it. He turned his head to find Sasuke staring at him and Sakura bugging Sasuke as usual. He turned away as he felt himself blush under Sasuke's gaze.

"Sasuke-kun, open your cards, open them!" Sakura squealed in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke tried to hard to ignore her but she was starting to give him an earache.

"If I open them will you leave me alone!?" he snapped at her while glaring at her coldly, she gulped loudly before nodding her head. Sasuke sighed heavily as he opened the one from Sakura first, inside was an invite to her christmas eve party, he rolled his eyes as he then opened Kakashi's card. In it was a message from his sensei: Sasuke, I know Naruto confessed to you, that is why he is not like himself today. You are his most important person, the only person he would protect with his life, please make him happy. Happy holidays Kakashi.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at Naruto who was still turned around.

"So, Sasuke will you come to my party?" Sakura asked, hope in her green eyes. Naruto turned around after hearing about the party, hurt in his eyes mixed with the already strong sadness that had been there since yesterday.

"No." Sasuke threw the two cards in the bin before walking off. Naruto soon followed him but going towards his home. Sakura followed the two teenagers soon after being left alone.

"Naruto!" someone called, Naruto turned around to come face to face with his former sensei, Iruka.

"Ohayo Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted, trying to sound like his normal self.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Iruka asked, worry evident on his face, Naruto smiled knowing nothing could get passed his fromer sensei that easily.

"It's nothing Iruka-sensei,"

"Sure Naruto, I've known you long enough to know when it's nothing and this is not nothing, come on I'll treat you to ramen," Iruka offered "Then you can tell me all about it,"

"Okay, ramen sounds good." Naruto smiled again as he followed Iruka to Ichiraku Ramen, the best ramen stand ever. After Iruka ordered two bowls of miso Ramen, he asked Naruto again.

"It's nothing really, I just thought I could be accepted by my most important person but I was wrong, and plus I won't have my christmas wish fulfilled, that's all" Naruto replied in between slurps

"That's not right Naruto, you of all people deserve to have that one wish fulfilled. And I'm sure Sasuke does accept you, I think he was just too shocked to say anything."

"Wait, what? How do you know Sasuke was my most important person?"

"I've known for a while, I also know how you feel about him and I have a good feeling he feels the same,"

"How do you know that? He barely knows you,"

"Kakashi thinks the same too, that's how I know about it," Iruka laughed as Naruto nearly choked on his ramen,

"Kakashi-sensei knows? Since when?"

"Since your accidental kiss at the academy," Naruto made an 'O' shape with his mouth. Iruka laughed again. "What was your christmas wish, Naruto?"

"Er...its kinda lame...but I wished I could spent christmas with my one special person, but that's not going to happen cause who would want to spend christmas with a monster like me, ne?"

"Naruto, I..." Iruka began but stopped when Naruto stood up,

"Thank you for the ramen Iruka-sensei, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I always am," Naruto smiled before bidding goodbye to the owner of the stand and Iruka.

Sasuke walked through the Uchiha compound, hands stuffed in his pockets. He kept thinking of the look Naruto gave him when he arrived at the bridge. His heart kept beating harder against his chest as if it were going to explode. Why was the blonde dobe always on his mind since, well since their first kiss at the academy but now more than ever. Giggling could be heard behind the Uchiha heir as girls from the village followed him. Ignoring the giggling girls, Sasuke felt a familiar chakra signature watching him from the trees. Although he felt the familiar chakra signature, Sasuke continued on his way to get home. That is until he was stopped by the owner of the chakra. Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke, orange book in his left hand.

"So, you spoke to Naruto yet?" he asked the raven haired teen but got no response "I'll take that as a no, Naruto truly loves you, you're lucky to have had a family even if they are dead now whereas Naruto never had any. Remeber what he said about no one could love a demon? and I'm guessing you know what that means," Sasuke nodded his head but stayed silent "Well then you should know why he said it, you both share a bond no one can have, you both know how each other feel without voicing your emotions except when it came to love. It's 2 days before christmas, the least you could do is go speak to him and at least accept his love for you even if you don't give any back, because that's all he wanted, he only wanted to be accepted by you and only you." Kakashi disappeared again, leaving a slightly shocked Sasuke to think over his words. Sasuke carried on walking up to his house, presents from the many fan-girls and boys already littered the front yard. All of them decorated with pink or red wrapping paper just like it was on valentine's day and white day. Kicking a few aside so he could get into his house, he went up to his bedroom and sat on his bed, cursing Kakashi and his little speech and cursing Naruto for plaguing his mind with thoughts of him. Yawning rather ungracefully for an Uchiha, Sasuke let his head hit the pillow as he fell into a deep sleep.

Sunlight shone brightly onto the Uchiha compound. Sasuke stirred slightly from his sleep, oh how he hated mornings but what he hated more was when the sun disturbed his sleep. Today was another day that the young Uchiha hated, christmas eve. Today nearly every girl in Konoha will now place even more presents on his front yard in hopes that he will choose them over everyone else to be his wife. But he'd never take any of them as they are only after him becasue of his looks. Sighing heavily, he got up to get ready to face the day and possibly Naruto.

Naruto woke up, looking at his calender, he saw it was indeed December 24th, christmas eve. Today he will hand out the presents he bought for his friends then tomorrow he will sit inside his small apartment, alone, thinking of what he could do to keep himself occupied. First on the list is Iruka. He had got Iruka a dolphin and a wolf intertwined as a necklace.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called once he set foot inside the academy,

"Naruto? I'm in here," Iruka called back from the first classroom in the hall "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to give you my present Iruka-sensei, well see ya" Naruto handed Iruka a neatly wrapped present before he turned, Iruka spoke again

"Would you like to come round mine tomorrow? Kakashi will be round too but I'm sure he won't mind you being there too," he asked, hopeful that the blonde boy will agree so he won't be alone at christmas,

"Thanks for the offer but I wouldn't want to intrude on your plans, have a happy holiday Iruka-sensei," Naruto waved as he left his old sensei in the classroom, holding his present. Next on his list was Kakashi and Sakura. He had got Kakashi the new icha icha paradise book, curtesy of ero-sennin and he got Sakura a new ribbon for her hair and a silver bracelet. After them was Kiba, Hinata, Neji and Tenten. All four of them were hanging out together lately so it was pretty easy to hand them their presents. After them was Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Lee and Tsunade-baa-chan. So far so good but now it was Sasuke's present that needed to be delivered. As he got closer to Sasuke's house, Naruto noticed a few girls standing outside Sasuke's house, hoping to get a glimpse of their god. Shaking his head, Naruto jumped into the trees so he could see Sasuke's bedroom. Sneaking towards it, he noticed Sasuke was still lying in bed with his eyes open, just looking at the ceiling. Naruto landed silently on the ledge and tapped on the window, making sasuke stare straight at him. 'God he looked hot,' Naruto thought, Sasuke's pale skin looking slightly pink as he slowly got up and made his way towards the window. His dark eyes looked at Naruto slightly confused but he still opened the window anyway.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, feeling his face heat up at how close they were.

"I-I just came to give you your present," Naruto held out a neatly wrapped orange and black present. Sasuke took it hesitantly, he looked back at Naruto who was currently looking towards the ground where a flock of fan-girls waited for Sasuke to appear. Sasuke followed his gaze which was a mistake because as soon as they saw Sasuke's face, many of them screamed then fainted. Quite a few of them started to shout 'I love you Sasuke-kun!' as well as 'Why is that boy up there?' and 'Why is Sasuke-kun talking to him?' which made Naruto sad again as he averted his eyes back to Sasuke's own black ones. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto whispered a quick 'Merry christmas' before he disappeared again leaving Sasuke shocked and confused. Naruto went to Ichiraku's for a quick bowl of his favourite ramen before he retired to his humble apartment.

Sasuke shut his window shortly after Naruto left and stared at his present. Sure he'd got presents from people before but none made him feel warm inside like this one did. On the front was a tag and on it said: To Sasuke, Happy Holidays, Love Naruto. It was already 7:00pm. Time surely had flown since he woke up this morning but he didn't care. Slowly, Sasuke opened his present. Underneath the wrapping paper was a box, inside that box was a letter as well as an engraved kunai and a necklace. On the kunai, was a wolf sitting proudly on one side of the handle and a fox on the other in the exact same position and the necklace had a pendent which was also a wolf and fox but these two fit together like the ying-yang symbol. Both of them had an inscription, the kunai had: both different yet both the same, written down it's blade and the necklace had: Two pieces of the same thing.

Placing the two gifts down on his bed, Sasuke read the letter: 'To Sasuke, you probably don't want to hear from me right now but I don't care. I'm just hoping you haven't thrown my gifts away cause they were hard to get without raising suspision, I don't care if you want to hate me for what I'm about to say but I'm going to say it anyway, I love you. Go ahead, hate me, ignore me, kill me for all I care cause frankly living without you would probably kill me anyway. I won't lie to you Sasuke, I would care if you hated me because you are my most precious person. You were my first ever friend, now you are the first person I have ever loved. I'm probably starting to sound like a girl around about now' Sasuke smirked at that comment 'And don't you dare smirk at that comment. I thought that maybe i could have my christmas wish granted this year but I was wrong, I don't mind if you can't return my love, I'll understand because you want to revive the Uchiha clan (although I can't see little pink haired Sasuke's running around Konoha insert shiver here) but what I probably would mind is our friendship breaking because of my stupid mistake. I'd better go cause I'm talking nonscense now, have fun at Sakura-chan's party tonight, if you go, but knowing you, you probably won't. Merry Christmas Sasuke. Love Naruto.'

After reading that, Sasuke finally understood why he was feeling like he has. Quickly putting away his gifts, Sasuke ran out of the house narrowly avoiding the horde of fan-girls and some boys that refuse to leave the compound, he ran towards on certain blonde dobe's apartment.

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted at whoever was banging on the door impatiently, he quickly made his way over to the door before whoever was banging on it knocked it off it's hinges. Opening the door with a little more force than he had meant to, and shouted "What!?" in whoever's face that was banging on the door just a moment ago.

"S-Sasuke!? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked once he realised who was banging on his door, Sasuke smirked before he answered,

"Dobe, why do you think?"

"Hey! Don't call me that teme! And no I don't know why you are here," Sasuke smirked again at the remark and held up Naruto's letter "Oh, would you like to come in?" Naruto stepped aside to let Sasuke, the love of his life in. Sasuke walked in after taking his shoes off and sat on the couch, watching Naruto walk in front of him.

"Tea? Ramen?" Naruto offered

"Tea, please," Naruto nodded his head before he busied himself with making tea or the both of them. He could constantly feel eyes on his back, knowing they were Sasuke's so he ignored them but he couldn't help the blush that was creeping onto his face. When he turned around, his face was no more than three inchs from Sasuke's which made his blush go three shades deeper as he gasped. Sasuke took the tea's from Naruto and placed them on the table. Sasuke held up Naruto's letter before he asked,

"I hope you weren't refering to Sakura as the mother of the 'pink haired Sasuke's' cause I'd never marry her, I don't even like her," Naruto laughed nervously as he remembered his joke, Sasuke took one of the tea's and went back to the couch. Naruto stood there for a few moments before he followed Sasuke and sat opposite him.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered as he caught Naruto staring at him. Silently, he got and stood behind Naruto. "Dobe, stand up,"

"W-what? Why?" Naruto asked as he only just noticed Sasuke had moved from the couch

"Cause I said so, now stand up," Sasuke helped Naruto stand up and before Naruto say anything else, Sasuke crushed their lips together. When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto was too shocked to say or do anything so Sasuke said something instead,

"Thanks for the gifts Dobe," Naruto smiled softly after hearing that but there was still a little sadness in his eyes, after all he thought that kiss was because Sasuke felt the same way as he did but obviously it weren't.

"Y-your welcome Sasuke," his voice held disappointment but his face held happiness "Why are you here on christmas eve? I thought you would have gone to Sakura's party"

"Well I would have but you weren't going to be there so there was no point, Naruto, what was your christmas wish?"

"M-my christmas wish? Well I wished I could spent christmas with my most precious person, why?"

"Well," Sasuke once again locked lips with Naruto but this time, Naruto responded to Sasuke's tongue licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. They kissed passionately for a few minutes until they needed to breath again. Sasuke rested his forehead on Naruto's before he whispered "Well I just realised no matter how hard I try to deny it, you are my most precious person too. I love you Naruto."

"S-Sasuke, I love you too," Naruto kissed Sasuke again before hugging him tightly, afraid that Sasuke will leave if he loosened his grip. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes, Sasuke held him just as tightly as snow fell silently to the streets of Konoha.

"Merry Christmas Kitsune,"

"Merry Christmas Sasuke." Both teenagers sat by the window in each other's arms, watching the snow paint everything white. Both happy that they have now found their most precious person. Now neither of them will be alone ever again and Naruto's wish was granted.

**A/N: **hello...hope you enjoyed reading my first SasukexNaruto one-shotv Please review!!


End file.
